The Alpha of Riverdale (The small, strong, and secret pack) version 2
by BlownAway18
Summary: If it weren't for the original writer of this story JcCookie, I wouldn't have such fantastic material and so thank you. I have wanted so bad to write a story where Betty is an Alpha Werewolf. I hope my contribution to this story makes it even more amazing. This will definitely be a Bughead AU and so buckle your seatbelt, welcome to the show.
1. Nightmare

_**The Alpha of Riverdale (The small, strong, and secret pack) version 2**_

_**By **_

_**BlownAway18**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**If it weren't for the original writer of this story JcCookie, I wouldn't have such fantastic material and so thank you. I have wanted so bad to write a story where Betty is an Alpha Werewolf. **_

_**I hope my contribution to this story makes it even more amazing. This will definitely be a Bughead AU and so buckle your seatbelt, welcome to the show. **_

_**I will do one chapter a week like a T.V Show**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Shooting up into a sitting position, Betty found herself drenched in sweat as she tried to recall her nightmare. She moved over to her journal, where she records all of her dreams. She sat down at her desk and started to write about the newest one._

_**9/10/18**_

_**I had that dream again where I was being held down by Polly and my Mom. I was screaming for anyone to help me. **_

_**All I could hear is everyone chanting the word Monster, and then the Black Hood A.K.A my Father forced putting the hood on me. When it was on, I struggle to free my arms, but the whispers were loud and told me I must kill everyone I love. **_

_**I know I'm nothing like my Father, but he taught me how to shift while my Mom turned away. It was my Dad who taught me how to talk to my Wolf I will eventually become.**_

_**It was my DDad who taught me how to use my super hearing as well as my Speed. **_

_**He taught me about hunting while running, and the safest place always to sleep. To learn everything from my Serial Killer Father doesn't make me sure of myself, but I have to find a way to undo the damage he's done. **_

The Coopers are the Alpha Family as well as pureblood werewolves, and when Alice married Hal, the Smith's were thrown into that family. The Blossoms have always been tied into the bloodline as well.

When Hal was arrested for his acts as the Black hood, Alice or Polly wasn't allowed to take over the role because the pack members were verbally against it because of there affirmation with the Farm.

They wanted Betty because she stopped the former Alpha and save Riverdale from his further hardships.

_**Three months Ago...**_

_**When she had accepted the role, she had told them that she couldn't be there all the time, due to her responsibilities as the Serpent Queen and Student. **_

_**"Don't worry, Your Highness. We don't expect you to drop everything else. You do have a life outside of the pack. Since the pack is small, they don't need a constant active Alpha. We want one, but we understand. You don't have to be fully in charge until after graduation," One of the elders had told her when she addressed her concerns to the council.**_

_**"Your Human Friend Veronica will prove to be vital in taking down her Father. We have to be concerned with the Godspeed Pack, you see Humans like Hiriam are messy, but that pack will systematically run any rouge or any other pack. Queen Mona Godspeed will do with a smile and a Song in her heart." The Elder informs Betty, and she said to him, "Will be ready when they come." **_

_**"I admire your positivity Betty, but you must have to be realist too," he said. **_

_Morning(Present)_

_When Betty looked down at her phone, she saw Veronica had left her a video message, and it said, "Play if you had the same Nightmare, Delete if you hadn't..." Betty played the message_

_**"Hey B, if you're watching this nightmare where everyone thinks you're a Monster. You're not a Monster, you're my Best friend and if you want to see the definition of the M word, come over tomorrow to see my Dad. Go back to sleep and remember that Jughead would be totally cool about you being an Alpha. Tell him I might have never known if you didn't scare that disgusting Rouge you scare after the first time we met. Love you B." Veronica told her in the video. **_

_Betty loved her Bff slash advisor more than anything because of unwavering support _

It was time for Betty to get ready for school. She grabbed a soft blue sweater and a pair of silver, high waisted, ripped jeans. The makeup Betty applied was as light as it usually was. She decided to not put her hair in her ponytail and let it all hang up. She's been more confident ever since becoming a Serpent Queen and the Alpha. She slipped on her MotorCycle leather boots with her flat heel to feel a little more Badass today.

She walked downstairs and endure the usual pitch of coming to the Farm by her Mother and Polly. Betty was getting tired of this and told them, "I'm not going to give up my role as Alpha."

"You don't know what's it like being in charge of people, Edgar said..." Alice said, and Betty told her, "End of discussion.."

She snapped at her Mother and then Polly ran at her to growl, Betty smiled then return it with high intensity which made Polly coward. There was a knock on the door, and Betty let Veronica in who watched Polly crawl in the fetal position. An Alpha's Howl, Cry, or growl could be nerve-racking to anyone who isn't as mental Tough as Betty.

"Sister try to challenge you!" Betty confirmed it with a nod of her head and left with Ronnie.


	2. Attack

_The Alpha of Riverdale (The small, strong, and secret pack) version 2_

_By_

_Part Two_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**In this part, there are slight changes, and I'm sorry I wanted to upload this now. **_

After walking for a good ten minutes, they made it to Riverdale High.

"So This mysterious Godspeed Clan, have you heard from them?" Veronica asked, and Betty told her, "No. Ever since my reign as Alpha, We scare a few ghoulies and never heard from them again."

"They met Dark Betty, and B, next time tell me not to get so close when you interrogate someone I love that dress, it's hard getting blood out of it." Veronica told Betty.

"Let's just act like normal teenagers," Betty told V, who laughed a little as they enter school and put their things in their lockers before heading to the lounge area. Jughead, Archie, Reggie, Cheryl, Toni, Kevin, Sweetpea, Fangs, and Josie in their spots. Betty went and sat down next to her boyfriend before kissing his cheek. He smiled at her lovingly before returning to the conversation he was having with Sweetpea, Fangs, and Archie.

_**"Betty, your mate is next to us. Mark him!" Betty heard her wolf cry out to her.**_

_**"Be patient, Elisse. He still doesn't know that werewolves exist. Let alone that I am one," Betty responded quickly. She heard her wolf groan before going away.**_

"So, Betty, how was your night?" Jughead asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It was fine," Betty answered, looking at her hands.

"Fine? Just fine? It wasn't amazing, and you feel so much more awake?" He teased, earning a small smile from her.

"It would have been that if I didn't have a nightmare last night," She claimed. Jughead's expression earned a concerned look in his eyes.

"What was your nightmare about?" Jughead asked, and thankfully, Betty didn't have to answer as the bell for first period rang.

Her boyfriend got up and offered her his hand. He then pulled her up off the couch, and they walked to their first class together.

By lunchtime, Betty was grateful that no one remembered she had had a nightmare. She was able to enjoy the first half of lunch when her nose caught something. Trying to not make it visible, Betty smelled the air and messaged Cheryl, who was on her way to the table. The Redhead messaged back saying she could detect it too and Toni who knew about what Cheryl was as well the pack could recognize that look of concern,

Suddenly Principal Weatherbee's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"All students get inside the school, this is not a drill. Wolves are on campus. I repeat, this is not a drill," He announced. Everyone started panicking and running inside to empty classrooms. Jughead made sure to keep a grip on Betty's hand the entire time.

She whipped out her phone to see that Cheryl sent her a message confirming her thoughts. Rogues. Toni got the rest of the Serpents into a room and took some people with them.

"Room 350!" Toni yelled to her, and she knew that her Bow, as well as her Arrows, would there to defend herself.

Betty looked at her hand in Jughead's and tried to figure out a way to get out of it without seeming like it was on purpose. She looked around and noticed a few serpents who would try and keep her away from the wolves and sighed. Looks like she can't get there without a perfect excuse.

_**"Tell them that you're a werewolf!" Elisse told her.**_

_**"In the middle of a crisis? Yeah, that's a great idea," Betty responded sarcastically, earning herself a growl, before adding, "I'll contact the Delta." She focused on the mind link reached the Delta.**_

_**"Alpha! What is it?"**_

_**"Rogues at my school. I need you to at least get them away from here enough, so they aren't a threat to student safety. That way my mate and his gang will be able to let me out of their sight enough for me to go shift, battle the rogues, and make it back in time for class," Betty answered.**_

"On it!" then the mind link disconnected.

She quickly let Cheryl know before Jughead pulled her into the Blue and Gold, and the Redhead got herself ready.

Everything outside in the halls went silent. Deadly silent. Then they heard the sounds of paws on the floor. Jughead pulled Betty deeper into the office and sat down in the farthest corner and pulled his girlfriend into his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, Jughead pulled her close to his chest. Betty's heart was pounding, and she could hear his doing the same. They waited in silence, listening to the paw prints echoing in the hall. They could see the shadow of wolf paws under the door, and Jughead pulled Betty even closer to him if that was possible.

Then the shadow disappeared, and a moment later, it sounded like it was ramming itself into the door, trying to knock it down. Jughead silently untangled himself from Betty and grabbed the closest thing he had that could be considered a weapon, a pocket knife that he happened to have on his person.

"Jug?" Betty whispered. He turned to her with a finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be silent.

_**"Delta James get here now, a rogue is at the door my Mate, and I are trapped in!" **_Suddenly the door burst open, and a mean looking wolf was at the doorway, getting ready to pounce when another wolf knocked him out of the way. Jughead's eyes widened in surprise.

"Aren't they in the same pack?" He whispered to her, and Betty knew she couldn't lie. The thing she also fears was about to come true

"No. The one who was about to kill us was a rogue," Betty ready to show.

"How do you know that?" He asked, suspiciously.

_**"Tell him! SHOW HIM! It's time, and you know it. You can no longer delay the inevitable," Elisse claimed.**_

Before she could say anything, her eyes caught those of another rogue and widened. Jughead turned around and raised the knife again. The wolf jumped right over him and onto Betty.

"BETTY!" Jughead shouted. In response, the blonde growled, her eyes changed that those of her wolve's, which were bright forest green, and she started to shift. Right in front of Jughead. Once Betty was a full wolf, she kicked the rogue off of her and bounced onto all fours and growled at the intruder. She lunged toward the wolf and started to battle him. Snapping. Clawing. Trying to get the upper hand. Jughead could only helplessly watch as his beloved was fighting. He looked down at the knife in his hand and then back at the two wolves. He came up with a quick plan in his head.

"Betty!" He called. She looked at him as he raised his arms to throw the blade. As it left his grip, Betty quickly dodged as the knife lodged itself in the rogue's head. Betty sat there, panting.

"Betts?" She snapped her gaze toward Jughead, and as soon as she did, she regretted it. His eyes were laced with fear and love, which confused her much, but it was there. Of her, she doesn't know, but it still made her whimper sadly. Jughead walked over to Betty slowly. When he reached her, he kneeled down and put a hand out in front of him to pull a truce. Betty crawled over slowly and pressed her nose to his side, making him smile and her yip happily. She then began to shift back into her human form. Jughead moved his hand to her cheek and smiled sadly at him. Betty then moved away to go grab the extra clothes that she stashed in the Blue and Gold and got dressed.

She looked sadly at her Motorcycle Boots which was destroyed, but V surprise her with a more fashionable pair in her bag.

"Betty?" She turned around to face Jughead.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not dreaming, right?" He asked. Betty snorted before speaking.

"You're not, Jug. We were attacked by a rogue wolf, and I am a werewolf. And based off of what I saw in your eyes earlier, you're afraid of me."

"What? What makes you think that?" Jughead asked, confused.

"Because I'm a monster!" Betty exclaimed. The boy in front of her sighed before moving to place his hands on her cheeks, to keep her eyes locked on his.

"Betts, you are not a monster. Sure, you're a werewolf, and I'm a little pissed that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm not afraid of you... I didn't want you to get hurt." Jughead claimed. Betty stared into his eyes and saw only love and certainty reflecting back.

"There's more," She stated. Jughead's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not just a werewolf. I'm the alpha. And uh, your my mate," Betty said, her wolf jumping with joy.

"Alpha? Like head wolf?" Jughead asked. She nodded. "Okay. And what is a mate?"

"It's basically a shortened term for a soulmate. And your mine," Betty explained. Jughead smiled happily.

"So we're soulmates? For real?" He asked. Betty nodded, and he kissed her passionately. Jughead pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. Betty pulled away, despite her wolf's protests, and gave him a tight hug while inhaling his scent.

_"The threat of the wolves have left the premise. Still, be careful on your way home though," Principal Weatherbee announced over the loudspeaker, shocking Jughead and Betty from their moment._

"I need to go deal with the rogues," Betty sighed.

"Now? Don't you have an entire pack to do that?" Jughead asked.

"I mean, I guess I can ask Delta James to take one to the cell in the pack house," She responded after a moment before her eyes glazed over as she communicated with the Delta. Then her eyes focused again.

"You okay Betts?"

"Yeah, I just used the mind link to tell him. He will put a rogue in the pack house cell so I can interrogate them," Betty answered. Jughead nodded, and they left to whichever class they had to report to next.

Veronica walked towards the couple and gave her bestie a big hug then she whispered, "He knows. Don't say anything yet that you know."

Veronica shook her head agreement and Cheryl motion for Betty as well as Veronica to come with her. He was confused about why Veronica was allowed to go with them.

They walk around the hall and Toni was standing with a Woman who had a video Camera in her hand, but the screen had an Arrow in it... There was also another one in the woman's leg. Betty got the video camera and saw the Arrow.

"Bring her and get the arrow out of her leg then find me some Salt," Betty told them.


End file.
